terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Renketsu Natsumi
Physical Description Aiko is one of the few Oriental decended people that trudge the deserts of Los Angelas. She stands at a measly Five-foot Six, often weighed down with some sort of baggage featuring various surgical toolings and medicine she can get her hands on due to the lack of such items in a raided metropolis. Her features are rather soft, making it easy to identify her Japanese-Vietnamese decent. She may often be seen wearing a mask of some sort to conceal a very large gash to the side of her head- visible even through her hairline. This had been caused by a rather close encounter with a flock of Reavers, which she had long-since recalled as her "near death" experiance. Usually very dirty and un-organized, she'd bun her hair up with a peice of cloth or, if lucky to retreive one, a chop stick ( doesn't exactly mind being called a stereotype, she's proud of her heritage ). Along with a pair of scratched and taped up glasses she'd use for reading strictly. She's as well often seen with a large olive parka, dawned with a single silvery bar on each of her shoulders to announce her stature in the medical bay, and her influence on the people there. Biography It had been already seven years since her introduction with the resistance. Her first interaction with what she found as her "salvation". Troubling is the least she can say her life's been. Conceived on the eve of August Twenty-Sixth, 2007; Aiko had been alive for around twenty-four years. Her parents, who were of oriental origin, managed to keep out of the blast zones that dotted the mojave desert, and were nomads shortly after the apocalypse had its course. Partially unaware of the hailing that started the end of normal life, Toshirou and Yue Natsumi hid away with packs of refugee's. With little concern to detail, these denizens of a once Eden began culminating plans for a settlement. They called it, "New Verve", and promptly began rebuilding around an already ruined cluster of buildings. Much to their appeasement, this outpost for the sane flourished. It's population reaching a height of around two-hundred thirty. No machine had entered the area of this metropolis until around roughly three years after its establishment. A loose aerostat making its way across the sandy badlands fumbled into the higher density plateau; However by accident, this town finally met its end. Only two days after it's apparent discovery by the enemy of mankind, a raid was launched on the populace. Early versions of modern HKs interlaced the town square, and shot down curious bystanders by the tenth. Blood and gore congested the rough, poorly maintained cemented streets, a massacre in its own right. What little weapons the militia did have made no difference to the machines onslaught. In around four hours, the majority were dead. Littering the square with alarming bereavement. The rather young, and petrified couple managed to escape with nothing left. No family, no home, no nothing... as if the Armageddon hadn't already dampened their choice of living. This is where their story of nomadic living begins; Having been stripped of any permanent shelter, they made their dues on the long walk across the Mojave wasteland. At this point in time, Yue was pregnant with their first child. Wondering about on their own feet, feeding off of what little they could scrounge up from the desert vegetation, they finally came across a caravan of refugees. Exactly to the definition, they were in search of peace from the machines that had only began their holocaust. Whilst en-camped, our pregnant protaganist finally goes into labor, and births the couples first child. On the morning of February Second, 2002. Toshirou, whose own lively spirited self couldn't comprehend the bliss of being a father, cradled his new daughter, and whispered into her ear; "Narumi". The forever lost pair began to trail away on the broken highway's that led south, their new born child in arms. Day by day the caravan kept its fairly pointless trek along the borders of the desert, going place to place in search of tradeable goods, and making contact with smaller communities. Life seemed to be so simple now, seemed safe. They maintained a pleasant distance from the war that began erupting along the coast, so the machines didn't put much effort into seeking them out immediately. Years passed, and Narumi began her course into childhood, playing with the other, slightly older children in the caravan. She was a rather ecstatic character to say the least, always being jumpy and happy around everyone she met. Many caravaners gave her the title of "mascot", and cheered her on in her crazy antics. At the tender age of five, Aiko was born into the family; However new, she lacked the showering of affection that Naru managed to be given from her loving parents. Considering their newborn child, she was raised plainly with a simple feeding and gentle pat on the back, but no guidance made its way into her head. Prevention steps were never taken to shove away negative thoughts and actions, which eventually turned Aiko into the reclusive, and emotional type of child. She remained in a corner lots of the time, doodling about in a note-book she had received on her tenth birthday. It wasn't until she turned thirteen that anyone took over the throne of parenting her, which ironically ended up being her elder sister, Narumi. She finally began influencing ideas of love, and the power of imagination. Along with these lessons on optomistic living, she began teaching her younger sister medicine, a profession she picked up from one of the elder members of their caravan. Each day the pair would awake from slumber, and began drilling on various treatments and methods of therapy. Not only to pass the time, but in brave hopes of becoming the local doctors. Finally, after nearly twenty years of bleak confrontations with the enemy of humanity, machines found their way to them. T-600s who were wired for a routine patrol around the southern Vegas area spotted a pack of horse-drawn makeshift trucks, and opened fired with their high powered miniguns. In nearly an instant, the caravan was wiped off the face of the Earth. The machines advanced with ruthless efficiency as dozens are cut down, caught entirely by surprise. Yue, who'd been in the front of the truck, speaking with the cattle-driver was killed almost instantly, her body violently slamming back against the fender of the vehicle as the projectiles lodge themselves into her torso. Blood flowed true as the metal horde pressured them, the echo of the rotating barrels sending a tense fear through all those who wondered alongside the train of nomads. Toshirou, who'd just witnessed the gunning down of his life-long lover, stopped dead in his tracks, staring in gaping awe on the gruesome scene just unfolding in front of his eyes. Not even a minute passes, and what armed men they had began a short retaliation. Bullets flied back and forth as a short firefight grew into place, Toshirou having trudged his way into the middle of it. Equipped with a taped up M4 Carbine, Toshirou charged away from the immediate fight, and went in search of his beloved daughters, calling out over the eerie wails of pain and suffering for their beckoning. "Aiko, Narumi.. Aiko, Narumi!!!" By short luck, the two found their way through the dust of battle, and over to their worrying father, whose body had been decorated with the blood of fallen men. The family trudged off from the broken caravan, away from the 600s that ravenged it, and away from nomadic society. Caught in terse grief for his lost wife, Toshirou plead out in eager faith for her guarantee of peace. His sanity nearly degraded into nothing, he promptly committed suicide. Selfishly leaving his two daughters to the deathly wastes, they furthered the painful walk to California, with a desperate need to avenge their murdered father and mother. During their trail of tears into territory unknown, a gang of tyrants tripped an ambush that had been inplace. Highwaymen roughly split the sisters on the spot. Narumi, who'd been one with the scavenged weapon from her fallen father, wildly open fire on the sadistic raiders, un-aware of the splitting the criminals had oh so cleverly pulled off. They grabbed hold of the, by now, fifteen year old Aiko, and dragged her away whilst her elder sister was distracted. Finally becoming coherent of the situation, Narumi fled the scene with an empty clip, and a broken heart. The entirety of her family ended up being kidnapped or killed, and un-aware of any salvation to be had in her near future; However, this was to be proven wrong with her arrival to the Technical Communications forward outpost, and introduction with Kyon... Aiko's luck didn't prove near and dear, her abduction to terrorists of humanity proving painful and willbreaking. Eventually becoming the sadists toy for appeasment, she was stuck in a period of intense depression, and lacking any type of nourishment, physical degradation. She met her salvation in the latter of the SkyNET war, 2025 to be precise. At the ripe age of eighteen, only three months after her capture and mental splitting, she was rescued on accident by Tech Comm forces. The group of sadists making one final wrong decision to raid a wealthy bunker filled with armed personnel, ended in their own defeat. Aiko was found chained to a truck-bed, clad in skanty clothing that the gang forced her into. With a lack of proper nutrition, she fell into a relapse. Delta care-takers watched over her in the following weeks as she began making a full recover. Ironically, the person keeping a watchful eye ended up being Kyon, the man who'd been Narumi's lover in short. They became fairly well aquainted during her period of recovery until she finally began speaking of the events that lead to her bed-bound state. Narumi came up in conversation, and Kyon had to sit her down for the gravest of news she'd heard yet. As much sympathy as Kyon could conjure up, he muttered the words; "Narumi" and "Dead", in the same sentence. Speaking of short tales of what'd she had done for the resistance as a medic while Aiko sat in total dumb-foundment, at a loss of words. Kyon did what he could to comfort Aiko through the depression that followed, even with her degraded sanity, she refused to curl into the crave for suicide. A sheet of black in the middle of white sounded so appetizing to her ears, but Kyon begged to differ. And they were made friends, a relationship that eventually made its way into love. Around a month after her recovery, and final return to sanity, Lieutenant Adrijana Senka made her way into the medical wing on a bright autumn's day, checking into wounded and overlooking the medical divisions works. Half-way pleased, she strutted to Kyon, and gave him one solid pat on the shoulder, assisted with an acknowledging nod, "Good work.." was all she could conjure up in the short handed situation. Aiko, who'd talked with Kyon before about medicine and her lust to follow in her sisters footsteps, brought up the fact of the matter in the short compliment Senka placed on his shoulders. She managed a single nod, and marked a few things down on her note-pad. Aiko, being overjoyed at the possibility to follow in her sisters foot-steps, began brushing up with Kyon. Practicing everything she'd been taught when she was a young girl. Cauterizing, skin grafting, suturing, bandaging, sterilizing, everything! Her mind was flushed out as she sat in the dimly lit barracks of the bunker, reading all the books about medicine Delta had stock-piled in a corner. Kyon came to her everyday after his duty was done, and sat down to test her on each fact, practicing all the way up until the final day when she'd be given the oral test from Senka. After the weeks of practice, her skills had never been sharper, and she passed the test with only a few mistakes. Senka gave her one solid nod, before retrieving a pair of lighter hue scrubs, similar to the pair she'd be wearing. Just like that, she was instated into Technical Communications Delta Division. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Delta